It's Your Anything But Ordinary Band!
by Written-Ideas
Summary: What if in an alternate reality, the vampires we know aren't vampires but for some reason, they are brought together to form a band especially when Kuran Kaname, heir to the throne needs this band to work out. Only problem is, they need a lead singer! OC!


_**Hello readers! Err, it's an alright day and so, I'm posting a new story. I hope you'll like it. Thank you for taking your time to read it and I hope you'll take time to review. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights._**

* * *

**  
Chapter 1**

" Mio-chan!!! Have you heard?! There's a new band created!! They're consisting of-"

" Naruhi-chan! I know, I know. Stop being so excited. What type of songs do they play?"

"Actually…. I don't know because they're having auditions to find their Lead Singer. I really want to try but… I have a STUPID sore throat…"

Hello there, everyone, my name is Hashiba Mio. You can call me Mio if you like. If you must know, I have short strawberry type hair. The colour of my strangely shaped hair would be red and my eyes are light purple, almost pink, in colour. I'm small sized. Oh, and I'm quite short… Trust me, it's a huge disadvantage when you are the youngest in a family with two older brothers and an older sister.

I used to wear spectacles or glasses, whichever you prefer to name them, but now I use contact lenses. They're very troublesome because once, I dropped them and had to rely on my best friend from a long time ago. I think it was in kindergarten when we met. Her name's Naruhi if you haven't notice. I never could remember her family name. Yes, I'm a ditz.

I'm from a poor family and got through to the school I'm going by scholarship. Don't worry, my family is not dying of hunger. ( But then again, with how much I eat…? I wonder…)

Oh right, you heard haven't you? A new band has been formed by a prince from an unknown place. I hear he wants to give recognition to his place. In the band, there are various other _hot _guys or so I've heard….

Yes, I'm not interested in guys. I'm the type that stays away from them. Why? Because I act indifferent to every guy but mostly it is being shy around them. I blushed about as red as a tomato if I get within five meters to a guy I know.

Anyway, back to the story…

* * *

Elsewhere,

" We have to find a lead singer. This is so frustrating." A boy said, annoyed. The boy has blonde hair and turquoise eyes. This boy happens to be the one and only rich bachelor/ playboy Aido Hanabusa. " Normally I like girls to pay attention to my good looks but they are here to see us, not to let us find a talented singer." Hanabusa said, staring at the girls that crowded around to wait for their chance of being a singer.

" Hanabusa." A light orange haired boy with amber eyes said. This would be the famous Kain Akatsuki. Why is he so famous? He has a talent in basketball and happens to be one of the hottest guys in Japan.

"No, it's alright, Kain. Aido is right about this." A certain dark brown haired prince said. His reddish brown eyes staring at the table, thoughtful. Kuran Kaname, the only heir left to the throne of the Kuran Family and the Great City of Vampires. It was said that the people of this city previously drank blood during huge events. It was proven to be false however, one may never know....

" And what do you suggest we do, Kuran?" A silver haired boy said, glaring at the prince. His name is Kiryu Zero. He is a great guitarist and has great looks. Unfortunately for him, best friend Cross Yuuki managed to make him join the group. The reason? He is good looking.

" Zero!" A red brown haired girl scolded. Her name is Cross Yuuki, daughter of Cross Kaien. Cross Kaien is the famous principal of Cross Academy and former CIA agent. Her brown eyes stared at Kaname. She knows that Zero and Kaname-senpai does not get along with each other.

" Why don't we just get to work, please?" A blonde haired boy with bright green eyes said. He hopes to stop a fight before it even happens. This peacemaker is Ichijo Takuma, heir to the Ichijo Company. This company has the largest casino in Japan. The Ichijo Resort and Casino. They own their own private mansion, has plenty of amusement parks around Japan and let's just say they control one third of Japan's communications.

" He's right. It's boring if all of you start fighting. Can't we just find a girl and get it over with?" A dark reddish haired boy said. His sapphire eyes glaring at an orangey blonde haired girl. The boy is Shiki Senri and the girl is Toya Rima. Senri is a famous model and son of the used to be famous actress. Senri was also forced to join this band by best friend, Rima as well as their manager. Rima, on the other hand, is also a model and the fashion designer of this group.

" Kaname-sama, should we really find a singer?" A dark peach orange haired girl asked. This is Souen Ruka, their manager and former model.

"Let's just... try to get this day over with." Kaname said, frustrated. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

" Naru-chan!! Stop! Would you please stop dragging me!? I got work to do!" I shouted at my friend. Hello again, it's me, Mio.

" But, Mio! You rather go to that lousy library than hang out with me?" She pouted.

I almost laugh. Almost is a huge difference. " Your form of hang out is seeing the other girls auditioning and getting their hearts broken when they do not get to be the lead singer. Besides, you know how much I need to keep this job. I really have to. It's... important to me."

Naruhi nodded. She knows. She knows about what happened before. I bit my lip. I hugged her before running off. Well, she's lucky I didn't whack her on the head for insulting the library. Trust me, I LOVE books. The best gift to me is a good novel, story book or manga. Yes, I'm a manga freak too.

" Sorry I'm late, Eri-san!" I shouted as soon as my feet step onto the library grounds. Eri is the supervisor for the library and she is really strict about tardiness. I looked at my clock and grimaced. I'm 3 seconds late. I look at her face. Eri is bespectacled with dark blonde hair. To be more specific, her dark blonde hair flows down nicely and her blue eyes compliment her.

" Why are you so late, Mio-san?" She questioned.

" But it's only 3 sec-"

" No buts! You're late! You're going to be cleaning the storeroom and the toilet for today." Eri said. Wait a minute, did she say the toilet?!?!

" B-but, Eri-san! The toilet.... T-there's lizards and..." Eri sighed.

" I meant the newer toilet. The one near that noisy building next door." I smiled at her thankfully. The newer one is much cleaner than.... the other one. " Don't be late again, Mio-san. I'm warning you. There's only so much cover up I can do for you."

" Of course, Eri-san! Thank you!" I said before running to the storeroom. Trust me, if I stayed any longer, she will launch into a whole new long speech about how much she saved me from being fired. I could vaguely hear her scream, NO running!.

The toilet is not too big. Thankfully, it's not too big or else.... Anyway, time to go to the storeroom. I cleaned every inch and every corner. I smiled. I walked out of the storeroom, towards the toilet. I looked at the car nearby and saw a piece of paper attached to it. I took out the paper.

The newest and hottest band created is in need of a lead singer. If you think you can sing, feel free to audition. The members are.....

I rolled my eyes. This must be that band that everyone is crazy about. From what I hear, they don't have a name. I sigh. I wish them luck with dealing crazed fan girls. I placed the paper back to the windshield. I walked to the toilet. I wonder, what it would be like to be famous and have all those money. I really need the money. My studies are deteriorating.

It's a tradition for me. I sing when I clean toilets. Yes, I know it's weird and strange. But then again, I'm a very weird person overall. Anyway, currently, I'm obsessed with the song called My love is a stapler ( weird name but good meanings.) by an anime, K-On!.

_**Nande nandaro  
kini naru yoru kimi he no kono omoi  
binsen ni ne kaite miru yo**_ _**shirenai  
sore nano ni maisuu dake fuete yuku yo  
suki no kakuritsu waridasu keisan shiki  
areba ii noni**_ _**ga nandaka toranai  
lala matta ashita**_

Moshikashite kimagure kamo

Kira kira hikaru negai goto mo  
gucha gucha hetaru nayami goto mo  
souda hocchikissu de toji chao

Hajimari dake wa karui nori de  
shiranai uchi ni atsuku natte  
mou hari

I felt a hand touched my shoulder and without warning, I screamed.

* * *

Elsewhere,

" I give up. Look, I'm going to go to the toilet. I'll be right back." Hanabusa said, annoyed. He walked to the toilet without hearing any replies. Unfortunately for him, the toilet is lock. He grunted before walking outside. He noticed the library's toilet. He thought to himself that he should just use it.

He looked back at the building he came from. He grimaced as the fan girls. He doesn't know how to deal with them but he needs them for fame. He looked at the library's toilet again.

He walked towards it and that's when he heard it. A melodious voice filled the air. He felt calm. It's like.... the voice washed away all negativity. He stopped, frozen in movement. Subconsciously, he recorded the voice with his phone. The song stopped and slowly, he walked into the toilet.

He could see her short red hair and without a thought, he placed a hand on her shoulder. His mouth twitched into an amused smile as the girl screamed. But he stopped when he saw her purple or is it pink eyes.

" I don't know who you are or what you're doing in a toilet but I would like for you to join my band as the lead singer." Hanabusa said before the girl's eyes widen and then, she fainted.


End file.
